


I never would've thought

by QueensEverywhere (Blodeuwedd)



Series: Taywhora drabbles [4]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF, RuPaul's Drag Race UK RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, there's no happy ending - sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/QueensEverywhere
Summary: Someone asked for an angsty fic containing the sentence “I never would’ve thought (she/he/they)’d end up with someone else.” and I was happy to oblige.
Relationships: A'Whora/Tayce (Drag Race)
Series: Taywhora drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185089
Kudos: 14





	I never would've thought

Tayce smooths her outfit, fidgeting as she waits. She feels nauseous, nervous, her palms sweating with anxiety. Taking a deep breath, she focus on the pretty flowers decorating the place.

It looks nice. Really nice, actually. They had really gone overboard with the decoration, the attention to detail remarkable. Too bad she couldn’t really appreciate it at the moment.

“You ok?” asks Ellie from where she’s standing next to her, looking stunning in a pale pink dress.

“Sure.” She smiles at her friend, but the smile doesn’t quite reach her eyes. Ellie looks at her with an expression that she recognizes as pity, but she’s having none of that. Not today. Not now. She’s pretty sure if Ellie as much as touches her she’s going to crumble, start crying right then and there. She won’t make it. But she has to be strong, today more than ever. She purses her lips and nods to her friend. “I’m fine.”

It’s clear that Ellie can see she’s lying, but she won’t push it. She’s a good friend like that. 

“You know…” Ellie whispers, the sentences meant for her ears only as the music starts playing and the doors open, the bride starting her march towards the priest, a bright smile on her face. “I never would’ve thought she’d end up with someone else.”

Tayce nods, her eyes never leaving the beautiful figure in the classic white dress. She doesn’t say anything, doesn’t trust herself to open her mouth and not scream at how unfair it is that she has to be the maid of honor on the wedding of the woman she is in love with. So she just nods, and if a tear or two roll down her face, well… everyone cries at weddings, right?


End file.
